


Castblood

by Felis (kaitastrophic)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Conlang, M/M, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitastrophic/pseuds/Felis





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phinphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phinphin/gifts), [TheNatureKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNatureKing/gifts).



 

In an era where the witches used to be the symbol of power _and_ the absolute death, every lord had a coven captured under their ruling to prove their authority. It is believed that the king to gather all the covens under their power is destined to be the mightiest of the all. Hence made conquest shoddier than a simple coven. 

Besides of all the glorification of their existence, witches still are captured by the lords and the kings. If they ever tried to escape from this cruel treatment, it was crucial to live far away from the countrymen who believed touching a witch would only bring them bad omens. 

In this era where the grimoire witches woved not to lay their hands on was used for political benefits and curses were more common than the prayers, a head witch was sacrificed as a scapegoat to keep the fear people had in their heart alive. Kyungsoo, the new head witch assigned to this duty only to keep the temporary peace between two countries had only one goal to achieve: To take the throne, with the card up in his sleeve, a prince that understands the sacred language of ones who only carries the blood of a witch can understand. With that, the new head witch's plan was as crystal clear: In order to take the throne, the witch should crown the prince. 


	2. Hexetungen - Witch Tongue [1]

**Precaution: Everything language and historical settings / characters are fictional or involves fiction.**

 

_Hexetungen (anglicanized) or Hæxetungen,_ _best known as the witch tongue,_ is a language spoken since the early ages of humanity yet still has insufficient findings about the exact period of the start of the language's progression. The reason why this language is called by that name is the majority of native speakers are of witches. Also, the only discovered group that has the ability to pass the linguistic information throughout the generations are witches.

Even if it's still undetermined where the language started to progress or what is the motherland of the language, the impact on human culture. It is a known fact that a good portion of words used in modern languages are derived from the witch tongue. The impact can be seen the strongest on Germanic languages, modern German, and modern Swedish. According to some researchers, this impact was shaped by the witches' immigration route to Northern Europe, and interacting with people who treated them in a positive way.

Witch tongue can be understood by anybody who has witch blood in their veins, even if they haven't spoken any single word of it. But still speaking it fluently needs a good practice like any other alive language. 

*** According to the oldest resource found, the witch tongue alphabet was composed by the herbs and flowers witches use the most in their rituals.**

*** Witch tongue is written in circular form and it helps them to conceal their text only to be found and understood by another witch. Scientists also found out that witches also used circular embroidery to communicate.**

 

*** Even if some sounds have phonetic equivalients, not all of the modern characters are existent. For example, the sound as stated as "x" is written as "ks" in witch tongue. ( _Hexe,_ witch, becomes  _hekse_ while writing it.)**

*** Even if witch tongue is a language that allows deriving new words, it doesn't have any word that means _electricity._ (In modern use,  _electricity_ and  _lightning_ are annoted with the same word, the usage in sentence determines which is which.) ** **(= _bliztär)_**

*** In witch tongue, these are the assets that have different words that indicates the same assets with detail variations: Cat _(kattz),_ witch ( _hexe),_ herb, sibling, and every asset that indicates a weather condition. (e.g. Witch tongue has different words for a  _cat that brings luck_ and a  _calamity howler cat)_**

*** Animals also understand witch tongue, but they are lazy to learn every single detail that most of the time, they only go by simple commands.**

*** Since they are a matriarchal community, witches don't use degrading words towards women. Most of the time, swearwords in witch tongue are derived by the features of the animals they don't like rather than words that degrade women.** **(Mäusherumfe [literal translation: Mouse carcass] - is the equivalient of the word "whore" in modern languages)**

**(Witches don't use swearwords for sex workers.)**


End file.
